It is known in the art relating to automotive vehicles to provide a console located between bucket-type seats for the storage of articles and, in some cases, to provide a cupholder. The cover of the console generally acts as an armrest. The console covers commonly tilt back or sideways to uncover the storage recess. A cupholder may be incorporated in this recess or may be mounted in semi-collapsed form and pulled out of the recess for use with the cover in closed position.